


That Walk Upon the Beach

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [36]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: winter walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Walk Upon the Beach

‘Sam and I are going to take Sharon into Brighton to the pictures on Saturday,’ Paul offers, breaking the crunch of their feet on cold dry sand.

‘Mm-hm.’ 

‘I thought perhaps you would like to come, too?’ 

‘We don’t want to make it look like the poor girl’s being arrested,’ Foyle says, stopping to study a shallow ditch in the sand. He concludes it’s too high up the beach to be anything more than a run of water and walks on.

Paul is silent for a minute then, rather stiffly, says, ‘I can’t help but notice, sir, that you seem -- unhappy about this. Is there a problem?’

Foyle keeps his eyes fixed on the tide line even though he can no longer see it. ‘No. No, I--’

Paul steps in front of him. ‘Sir.’ He glances quickly behind Foyle and then continues, voice softer: ‘Christopher. Sam offered and she swears we have the petrol for it--’ Paul’s eyebrows are drawn tight and his mouth is an unhappy curve. 

Foyle digs his hands into his pockets. ‘I’m sure we do.’

‘Then -- I didn't think that you...you disliked Sharon--’ 

‘Did you and Jane never talk about having children?’ The words come out before he’s ready for them to and Foyle is downright grateful for the shout from the top of the cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _King Lear_ and, yes, I do like all the depressing plays best.


End file.
